


How did I get here?

by Underwater69



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, but irl and not in Minecraft but all people play Minecraft so I guess?
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jschlatt will rob you, Knives, Magic Tricks, No Smut, No shipping, Pole Dancing, Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scar, Tuxedos, but non sexual, card tricks, fire tricks, if that’s a thing, mafia, non sexual strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: Tommy runs away from abusive parents and finds himself in the back ally of a strip club that is run by a man named Phil who used to be in the mafia that he escaped from.Tommy’s parents worked for the mafia as intelligence agents and are now dead by Phil’s hands. With the club being attacked, the group must split up and survive the city streets... but what happens when Tommy runs into another mafia group who runs the underground system of the city.And their leader happens to go by the name Xisuma.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood gore and abuse I guess

“-AND STAY OUT!” Tommy scrambled to his feet, chest heaving as his father slammed the door shut and locked it. He kicked the door in anger before turning toward the street. 

Tommy assessed his injuries. He gingerly touched his leg, hissing at the sharp pain and the growing stain of blood on his jeans. dark purple bruises glowed against his skin in the streetlight as he examined his arms. 

“I look like shit.” Tommy muttered, chuckling to himself as he limped down the street. Having no idea where he was going Tommy ducked into an alleyway. The blasting of music made his head throb and he settled in between two dumpsters waiting for the night to end. 

The screeching of a rusty door jolted Tommy and he peered out from his hiding spot. A door was open with light blasting through into the ally. 

He was about to move when a person walked through the door holding a trash bag. Tommy fell silent, barely breathing as the person walked closer and threw the bag. Whoever it was had a shitty aim because it fell right on Tommy who still didn’t move. 

The smell of rot made Tommy gag, as the person was walking back to the door they stopped and changed directions now heading straight for him. 

The bag was lifted and whoever it was gasped before kneeling down beside Tommy. 

“Hey kid whatcha doing back here?” The man's voice sounded gruff and angry, Tommy let out a whimper but stayed crammed into the tight spot. 

“Names Schlatt kid what’s yours?” Tommy pressed his lips together and glared at the man. 

“Go away!” Tommy hissed hoping to scare off the intruder. 

The man started to chuckle but it trailed off as he noticed the blood stained pants and bruises that hid in the shadows. 

“Your hurt kid I can’t leave you.” 

“I said leave me alone!”

The man sighed before turning back to the door and closed it shut. The absence of light made the ally much more scary and Tommy shivered. His thin shirt did nothing to ward off the cold and his breaths began to turn into fog. 

Tommy was about to fall asleep when the door opened again and revealed two people arguing. 

“You left a child out here Jschlatt?!”

“Whoa Phil he wanted me to leave so I did!”

“It’s freezing and you said he was injured!”

“He’s probably a street rat Phil!”

Tommy gazed at the two with wide eyes, a memory rushed through of his dad and mom arguing before both went separate ways. His dad went to go drink and his mom went to see another man. 

He began to sob and the two stopped yelling. The two sets of feet made their way over to the dumpsters and Tommy panicked, wiping his eyes quickly. He stood up shaky and raised his arms, forming fists. 

“Kids were here to help!”

“Oh it’s you, leave me alone.” Tommy eyed the man named Jschlatt with an annoyed look before switching his gaze to the other.

Both looked about the same age, Jschlatt was wearing a black and gold tuxedo with a gold ring on his hand and the other was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a fedora that had a green strip of velvet wrapped around the base that held a large grey feather in place. 

The man let out a sigh and Tommy felt nervous, raising his arms higher as the man approached. 

“I said stay back!” The man kept walking towards Tommy who let out a roof as his back collided with a cement wall. 

“What’s your name?” Tommy paused, the man's voice sounded kind and his green eyes held a twinkle of mischief. 

“Uhhh it’s Tommy.”

“Well Tommy I’m the owner of this club and my name is Phil. ” Phil extended a hand and Tommy slowly lowered his arms, shaking out his hands from tightly clenching them and placed his hand in Phil’s. 

“Can you quit being so nice, just let him leave!” Jaschlatt was leaning against the door watching with a bored expression. 

“ If you haven’t met him this is Jschlatt he seems annoyed but deep down he cares about everyone in this establishment.” Tommy chuckled at Jschlatts expression as he huffed and stomped into the building. 

“Now you're hurt.” Tommy had forgotten about the large cut under his jeans and he swayed, accidentally falling into Phil who grabbed his shoulders and housed him up with a grunt. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up!” Tommy could only nod as darkness clouded his vision and the blinding lights on the ceiling passed overhead. The slamming of the metal door made his limbs go limp as Phil carried him down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day! Pog 
> 
> Bounding time😊❤️ Also Techno with long hair is pog

Tommy woke with a groan, he clutched his head as all of last night's memories flooded into his brain. 

¨Well your up.¨ Tommy flinched and turned his head seeing the lanky form of a person in a chair. Dressed in a light yellow tank top and a pair of white sweats the man was tall, and had puffy brown hair that peeked out from under a grey beanie 

¨who are you?¨

¨Wilbur Phil's son.¨ 

¨You don't look even close to Phil.¨ Tommy said pairing Phils shorter form and light straight blond hair. 

¨Yeah me and my brother are adopted.¨ Tommy fell silent, and felt embarrassed as if he asked too much. 

¨Your fine don't feel bad.¨ Wilbur said kindly, stretching from the chair and walking over to the door. 

¨You're probably hungry, want breakfast?¨ His stomach gurgled and Wilbur laughed before walking out. 

Tommy glared at his stomach but his hunger took over and he found himself staring around the room. It was filled with beds and what appeared to be medical supplies. His shirt and pants were replaced with a large white shirt and black sweats and his leg was wrapped in bandages.

Gently he placed his foot onto the cold wood floor and balanced his weight, Tommy exited the room and found himself in a long hallway with different doors. The one Tommy exited was labeled medical support and as he walked down other labels caught his eyes. 

There was prop storage, food storage, costumes, and men's dorms and women´s dorms. Both rooms were next to each other and Tommy could only guess that's where the people sleep. An odd clanking noise attracted Tommy to an open door right next to a stairwell that led down. 

Curious, he peeked in the door frame and the smell of toast and eggs made him reel. Tommy was cautious he crept past the door frame and slunk along the wall not noticing a large body next to him. 

Tommy let out a yelp as he turned and collided with a torso. He raised his head slowly, locking eyes with an annoyed man. He was wearing black sweats and a pink tank top. 

Glaring red eyes peeked out from behind long pink hair that hung down, reaching the man's waist.

“Who are you?” Tommy’s mind went blank and he struggled for words but was saved by Phil who was dressed in a long green robe and came up from behind the pink haired man. 

“Hello Tommy I see you met Techno!” Tommy nodded and let out a sigh as the red eyes pulled away, now focused on Phil. 

“Phil why is there a child here?”

“Found him yesterday in the ally and patched him up. ” Techno nodded and walked to the far side of what seemed to be a kitchen. 

“Everyone else is at the table, come on!” Phil said, dragging Tommy past the stove and refrigerator into a side room that housed a long table and chairs all filled with occupants. 

He tried to wiggle out of Phil’s grasp but the man just gripped his shirt tighter and pulled him along to an empty chair which Tommy sat in with a frown. 

He froze and could feel the stares from the people who just smiled. Why are they smiling? He thought as Phil took a seat at the end of the table and clapped his hands making the occupants settle down. 

“Alright Techno will be bringing food shortly but I have a new person I would like you all to meet.” Phil pointed at him and Tommy wanted to slip under the table and die, but with shaky legs he stood up from the chair and did a small wave. 

“Uhhh names Tommy nice to meet you?” Tommy said, his voice was hoarse and scratchy and sounded terrible so he sat back down and stared at the cracks in the table. 

What he didn’t expect was for the people to cheer, making him shudder and clasp his hands tightly over his ears. He felt a hand rub his back and gently pry his hands off his ears. 

Tommy’s chest was shuddering and droplets of tears trickled down his face as he sat in the chair. He slowly turned his face to find Phil next to him, gently rubbing his back and extended a hand. 

Phil led Tommy away from the table and back into the kitchen, bringing out a small stool and placing it next to a window. Tommy took shuddering breaths as he sat on the stool and lowered his head, a hot wave of shame and embarrassment flooded his cheeks red. 

“It’s ok Tommy I understand.” Phil’s voice was calm and Tommy raised his head as the older approached with a cloth, gently wiping his eyes and face. 

“No you dont.” 

“Wilbur and Techno were just like you Tommy.”

“I adopted them at a young age from a bad foster home.”

“You don’t understand Phil, my parents did this!” Tommy yelled, watched as Phil’s eyes widened before letting out a small cry as he hugged him. Phil was frozen but quickly returned the hug as Techno walked past with his arms holding up trays of food.

Phil exchanged a glance and Techno nodded, moving past the two and to the kitchen table.

“Don’t forget to eat the bacon first and pray!”

“But Techno your prayer sounds like a cu-”

“I said pray assholes!”

A chorus of blood for the blood god emitted from the room and Tommy glanced at Phil with a confused face. 

Phil just let out a sigh before rolling his eyes and dragging his hand across his face. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh and Phil smiled, taking his hand Phil led him back into the room where everyone was laughing and eating. 

“ Hey Tommy!” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the man's hair he was sitting next to . It was messy and looked like hay that was stuck in a difference on the man's scalp. 

“Does my hair look that bad?” 

“Yes it does Dream, Tommy don’t you agree?” A man with black hair and a white bandana said popping out from behind a man in a blue tank top. 

“Yeah.”

“I say it looks like shit Sapnap.” 

“George don’t side with him!” The three laughed uncontrollably and a man dressed in a black shirt glared at them from the other side of the table. 

“Language you muffins!”

“That’s Bad he’s really fun to tourture by using curse words.” Tommy giggled now taking in more people sitting at the table. 

So far he knew Wilbur and Techno who sat close to Phil and now Dream,George, and Sapnap. All four of them wore different colored tank tops and black sweats except for Sapnap who wore a plain orange shirt and Bad who wore a black shirt with red stripes down the sides. 

Phil was just wearing a green robe and chatting with Jschlatt who wore a grey shirt. A hand tapped Tommy on the shoulder and he jumped, quickly turning around to a lady dressed in a light brown shirt and with light brown and blonde hair. 

“Ah sorry if I scared you my name is Niki!” Niki said sweetly and Tommy smiled. He liked her, she seemed nice and reminded him of his mom back before everything. His hands trembled for a second but he tucked them behind his back.

“Hey Niki nice to meet you!” After a short conversation, Niki left to go get more food and so Tommy sat alone. 

“Hey Tommy... am I saying your name correctly?” 

“Yeah!”

“Ok good, names Zak!” Tommy exchanged hands and flinched at the loud popping sound as he shook Zak's hand. 

His breathing sped up as he struggled to control his body, releasing an relieved sigh as his breathing slowed. Zak was meanwhile just staring at Tommy with a sad expression. 

“Aww sorry Tommy I didn’t know!” Tommy let out a strained laugh and waved Zak off who just stood looking at him before cracking a smile and began to laugh along with him. 

“Don’t forget to grab some food ok?” With that Zak vanished and walked back to Bads side who smiled at the shorter and ruffled his hair. 

“Zak what did I say about using poppers to prank people.” 

“Sorry Phil.” The table erupted into laughter and Tommy watched as Zak banged his head against the table, Dream was laughing like a kettle and Techno smirked while Wilbur choked on his eggs. Jschlatt was banging his glass and howling and Bad just looked around with a smile. 

Niki walked back into the room with two plates and began to grab food from the trays before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Tommy who glanced at her with a confused expression. 

“Growing boys gotta eat!”

“Yeah but don’t you think this is a lot Niki?”

Tommy’s plate was only half full and Nikis was filled. The table went silent and Phil realized what was happening. 

“You can eat whatever you want Tommy.” With his stomach growling Tommy couldn’t say no and he slowly began to eat the bacon and eggs. A plateful later Tommy was full and talking with Niki about where he was. 

He learned in five minutes that the building was called the Slice of Magic and was owned by Phil. Niki talked about the roles of the groups that had Tommy stunned. 

“Wait, Bad can throw knives?”

“Yep and he can shoot guns, actually everyone here can wield a knife or a gun.”

“Can you teach me?!” Tommy begged and Niki laughed. 

“No Tommy, anyway I don’t know if you’ll be staying.” They were broken off as Phil rose clapping his hands. 

“Tommy I believe you need a room?”

“Wait what-”

“We have a new member everyone!” Tommy couldn’t help but smile as everyone left the kitchen and scattered into their rooms. Phil led Tommy back down the hallway to the half empty Men’s dorm. 

“You can stay here, Wilbur should have all the necessities on your bed.” With a small nod Phil left the room, leaving Tommy to find the bed labeled his. Soap, multiple toothbrushes, toothpaste, clothes, and deodorant were sewn over the bed. A small cabinet was pushed into the side with two different names etched on the front.

Wilbur and Tommy. He read, pushing the door open to find a neatly stacked pile of clothes that could only belong to Wilbur on one side with all of his necessities on top. Tommy carefully placed him on the other side of Wilburs and shut the door. 

So it seemed that one cabinet was used to house two peoples belongings and had their names etched in the wood. Tommy thought, he realized that was a smart idea and layed on the bed, finding it surprisingly soft and comfortable. 

The door opened and Wilbur poked his head through smiling at the blond who waved. 

“I see you found your stuff.”

“Yeah I put it on my side already!” Wilbur walked over and ruffled Tommy’s hair but his expression changed to concern as Tommy quickly moved away. 

“Sorry I don’t really like touching. ” Wilbur felt a twinge of pity for the boy but started to walk back to the door, glancing back at Tommy who looked lost. 

“If you want you can watch us pole dance! we have a show almost every night… except on saturdays! And we’re just practicing right now anyway! ”

Wilbur watched as Tommy perked up and followed him to the door. Phil passed by with a smile as the two trailed upstairs, past the kitchen and onto the third floor. 

“And this is our studio!” Tommy looked around in awe at the large open space. It looked like the third floor only consisted of a wooden floor and ceiling but had multiple poles stuck to top and bottom. 

All were made of metal and reflected the light from an open window that bounced off the mirrors that ran along all the walls. 

The calm look of the studio was broken as Dream rushed by chasing George who had grabbed a white porcelain mask that had a smiley face painted on. 

Techno just stood in the corner stretching and pulling his hair into a ponytail. Tommy sat and watched Dream tackle George to the ground and pull the mask out of his grip with a triumphed yell.

“Keep it down up there!” Zak yelled from the kitchen. 

“You're making the plates rattle!”

Dream and George burst into laughter and Tommy held his sides laughing as he rolled on the ground, waiting for the men to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see the boys train!

Techno walked over to a speaker and plugged in his phone that started playing an electric swing. Wilbur was already walking over to a pole and Tommy watched with wide eyes in anticipation.

The man flashed Tommy a smile before grabbing the pole with one hand and lifting one leg to wrap around the metal, slowly Wilbur raised up his other hand and pulled his body up the pole. 

Tommy watched as Wilbur released his leg and in one fluid motion on the beat drop he pulled his body up and was now staring at the ground head first. Panic filled Tommy at Wilbur's position, one slip of his hands and he could fall head first onto the ground. 

Wilbur locked his legs and pulled his stomach up releasing the pole and spread his arms forward. Dream and George rolled their eyes. 

¨Showoff.¨ Techno grumbled, switching the music to a fast waltz. Wilbur glared at the man but released the pole and unlocked his legs, now doing a fast spin by using one arm. Tommy watched in amazement as Wilbur did a series of spins and twists around the pole, his rhythm never stopped as he moved to the fast beat. 

Nearing the end of the song Wilbur did a small twirl before climbing to the top of the pole and placing a hand on the ceiling, in a blink of an eye he released the pole and fell to the ground ,doing a roll and bouncing up just as the music ended. 

¨That was awesome Wilbur!¨ Tommy yelled, grinning and clapping his hands. 

¨Why thank you Tommy at least one of you likes my preformance. ¨ Wilbur smirked at George and Dream who huffed. 

¨My turn.¨ Techno stood and walked toward the pole, Wilbur´ś smirk turned into an evil smile as he moved toward the speaker. 

¨Why the hell are you playing your new boyfriend .¨ Wilbur laughed and fell to his knees as the speaker blared the song. Techno walked smoothly over to his phone and changed the music to a bouncy pop song. 

Tommy watched as Techno grasped the pole and instead of doing Wilburs slow start he did a series of multiple twists and flips with only one arm while spinning around the pole. Technos pink hair floated around him and glistened in the light. 

Once Techno had finished the room erupted in applause. Dream and George exchanged grins and walked up to two poles. Techno changed the music to a fast dramatic song as both took their places. 

With the combined twist and turns Dream and George looked like two fighting snakes as they intertwined their arms and miraculously switched places back and forth. It was easy to see they worked a duo act and were able to dance with each other in ease. 

Dream had wrapped one leg around the pole and was sweeping a hand across the floor as he slowly bent over, clasping his hand with George who smirked and grabbed his pole, doing a smooth flip and landing on the ground with Dream.

Both were still holding hands and Dream led them back to the speaker, turning off the music. 

¨Awww look at the two love birds.¨ Wilbur gushed as Dream removed his mask and pulled out a comb, proceeding to hit Wilbur over the head. 

¨You better stay single Wilbur.¨

¨No promises Gogy.¨ The three laughed and left the room leaving Tommy and Techno alone. 

¨Whos routine did you like the best Tommy?¨ Techno asked, appearing behind Tommy in a flash that made him flinch. 

¨I liked George and Dreams the most.¨ Techno nodded and walked back over to the pole. His body had a thin sheen of sweat but he didn't look tired. 

¨Wait here.¨ Tommy sat confused as Techno walked down the stairs and reappeared two minutes later with a red tank top. 

¨Take your shoes off and put the shirt on.¨Techno said studying Tommy ¨Your pants are fine.¨ Still full of confusion Tommy slipped his red sneakers off and replaced the white shirt with a thin red tank top. 

Techno walked over one pole and gestured. Tommy stood and slowly walked over grasping the pole with one hand. 

¨Now do you have good upper body strength?¨

¨Yeah?¨ 

¨Spread your legs wider and place your hands lower. ¨ Technos hands barely touched Tommy but he still flinched away. 

¨Ah sorry...¨ Tommy stuttered as Techno stopped now, staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

Techno took a step backward and sat down, patting the space next to him. Tommy let go of the pole unaware that he was grasping the metal tightly. 

¨Now let me guess, you don't like touching, hate loud noises, and get panic attacks easily.¨ Techno said and Tommy stiffened. 

¨Your body reaction just told me yes. I can help you get back on your feet, but It's your choice if you want help.¨ Tommy stayed slient and just plucked lint from his pants, his eyes flicked up to Technos face who was staring at the window. 

¨I don´t know I guess?¨

¨Well for starters let's get you used to physical contact.¨ Techno´s hand gently moved to rest on his shoulder and he flinched but stayed still. 

Unexpectedly he leaned into Technos side and slowly hugged the older. Tommy ignored the screaming thoughts in his mind that told him to run and get away. Techno hummed and pulled Tommy closer as the two sat in the sunlight. 

Jschlatt, Niki,Wilbur,Phil, and Dream all stood in the doorway watching the two sliently. Until Jschlatt coughed. 

Tommy whipped his head around and saw the group who grinned. Techno let out a sigh and stood, pulling Tommy with him. 

¨Tommy I usually drop kick orphans but I think today is an exception.¨ Tommy looked at Techno confused but a grin spread across his face as the two looked at each other and back at the group. 

¨Fuck this.¨ Jschlatt yelled running down the stairs as Techno and Tommy started their attack. The rest of the group followed him as Tommy proceeded to tackle Phil who screamed. 

¨We have a hostage give up bitches!¨ Tommy shouted, tugging Phil into the kitchen. Phil was laughing as the younger pushed him into a chair next to the kitchen table. 

¨Not today gremlin child!¨ Wilbur grabbed Tommy who kicked his shins and dropped him. Tommy laughed as Dream gave chase and ran down the stairs almost knocking over a very angry Bad. 

¨Stop cursing you muffins I need slience!¨ Dream and Wilbur screeched to a halt behind Tommy as Bad pushed up his glasses that flashed in the light from the window above them. Bad pulled out a wicked red black with a black hilt that had a small red tassel attached. 

¨Please stay quiet!¨ The three nodded and slowly turned around, marching back up the stairs to the kitchen.

¨Is he always that scary?¨ Tommy asked as he pulled back a chair and slipped his shoes back on.

¨Yes.¨ Dream and Wilbur said in unison as Phil let out a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the show begins... Phil hates Karen’s.... especially Karen’s who hurt his sons.

¨Dinner is ready!¨ Techno yelled as everyone streamed into the kitchen. 

Tommy trailed in, grabbing a plate of food and took a seat. A pile of broccoli, mashed potatoes and some weird slice of meat sat on his plate. He poked it before turning to Phil who was chatting to Wilbur about some weird type of sand. 

¨Hey Phil, what's this?¨ Phil turned with a confused expression and stared at his plate. 

¨Thats steak Tommy, try it!¨ He stared at the steak with an apprehensive look before spearing it with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

¨This tastes fucking good Phil!¨ Phil's eyes flickered from happy to concern but Tommy brushed it off, devouring the rest of his food and waiting. 

¨Alright everyone time to grab your clothes!¨ Tommy jumped as Phil yelled but followed Wilbur and Techno down the stairs and back to the men's dorm. Niki left to her room and Tommy trailed to his bed watching the others get dressed. 

The room was filled with excitement and the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing. Jschlatt was dressed in a black and gold suit with a fancy tophat, meanwhile Dream was in a green hoodie with the arms ripped off and a black smile painted on. 

The white mask already strapped to his face as George walked up beside him dressed in a light blue shirt with white goggles atop his head. Tommy turned his head to see Wilbur right behind him, dressed in a mustard yellow shirt and struggling to comb through his curly hair. 

Meanwhile Techno was behind Wilbur sitting on his bed and combing through his hair with ease, dressed in a light pink shirt. Skeppy and Bad were dressed in red and blue suits with matching fedoras, red and blue knives lay scattered on their beds that they slipped into their suits. 

Sapnap was straightening his suit that was a light orange, his white bandana tied to his head and he was juggling what appeared to be unlit torches. A box of matches peeked from the pocket of his suit and he locked eyes with Tommy who exchanged massive grins. 

¨Is everyone ready?!¨ Phil shouted over the commotion, his head poking out from the door and dressed in the green fedora and suit Tommy saw yesterday. A roaring yes made him jump and Wilbur moved closer, gently rubbing his back.

¨If you want you can watch our show!¨

¨Sure!¨ Tommy said excitedly, following the group out the room and down to the first floor, the only floor Tommy had never been down. 

He had barely enough time to take in the massive ceiling and stage as a crowd of people cheered. Wilbur led him up a set of stairs to a small platform where a small row of seats stood. 

He fell into a seat and waved to Wilbur who grinned and flashed a thumbs up before dashing down the stairs and onto the stage, taking a spot on an empty pole in between George and Techno.

¨Welcome ladies and gents to the slice of magic!¨ Tommy watched in awe as Phil walked on the stage and tipped his hat to the crowd who roared in applause. 

¨Now for the opening act we have our pole dancers Wilbur, Techno,Dream,and George!¨ With that Phil strode off the stage and up the stairs to take a seat next to Tommy. 

¨Sit back and watch the show Tommy!¨ Tommy grinned and leaned forward in his seat just as the stage lit up and music blared from the speakers as the four dancers started their routines.

Halfway through the show Phil left to grab food from the bar. Leaving Tommy who was watching Bad and Skeppy throw knives at each other with deadly accuracy. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jschlatt’s tophat and the growing crowd surrounding him. Niki was behind him dashing around the bar and preparing drinks and deserts. 

Tommy watched Schlatt with narrowed eyes as the man shuffled cards and waved his hands around in a weird manner. He choked on air as the man slipped off a lady’s watch and swiftly pulled out a man's wallet, shuffling through money before depositing it back with the owner. 

“I brought food Tommy!” Tommy quickly averted his eyes to a beaming Phil who carried a tray of red cupcakes up the stairs and next to him. 

Tommy rarely had cupcakes, only if his parents were gone he would sneak some stale ones from the fridge but they always knew and punished him severely. He shuddered away the memory and hesitantly grabbed one. 

After eating one Tommy couldn’t stop until Phil gently set the tray aside. 

“ Thanks Phil these are good!” Phil chuckled.

“I knew you’d like these. It’s Niki’s favorite recipe! ” Tommy looked back at the bar where Niki stood smiling and waving. With a smile he waved back before reaching over Phil and grabbing another. 

It was finally nearing the end of the show and the pole dancers had gone upstairs to change and shower. The last act was Sapnap who was juggling flaming torches with a manic smile. 

A ring of fire formed around the flying torches, twisting into a snake that curled around Sapnap who seemed unaffected by the fire and hissed, lunging forward at the audience, stopping a few inches from the front row.

With a wave of his hand the snake vanished in a poof of smoke. Sapnap grinned and bowed as the crowd cheered and applauded, many were already headed toward the doors and exiting into the cool night air. 

Tommy whooped and quickly stood from his seat, wincing as his leg throbbed in protest. Phil took notice and helped him down the stairs just as a couple marched up to them. Phil gently pushed him in the direction of the stairs and he slowly started up the steps. 

After about ten steps the couple started to talk and Tommy grew nervous at the voices. They sounded familiar, too familiar for his liking. He shrugged it off and glared  
at himself through the window. Now’s not a time to be stupid he thought slowly climbing the stairs as he listened to the conversation. 

“Hello sir I believe you're the manager of this establishment?”

“Yes madam how can I help you?” Phil sounded dead tired and Tommy thought of intervening to save the poor man from the couple. 

“I believe your pole dancers are not up to par, they don’t do any sexy dances nor wear any revealing clothes!”

Tommy was now sure that the woman's voice sounded familiar, but the angle of the stairwell made it impossible to see her or her husband.

“Sorry lady but if you read the sign this establishment doesn’t do any sexual dances, nor any sexual themes. If you want there is… a normal stripper club right down the street.” Tommy could hear Phil grind his teeth at the sentence and almost laughed at the change in tone. 

The woman gasped and turned around, grabbing her husband by the arm and taking off toward the door. The man slipped his arm from her hold and walked back up to Phil who was about to start yelling with the expression on his face. 

“Sorry but I have one last question, have you seen a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and white t-shirt?” Tommy froze, his breaths came in short gasps as he willed air to flow through his lungs. He clutched the stairwell with a trembling hand. 

Why are they here? Will Phil tell?Do I have to leave! Tommy thought, panicking as Phil took a deep breath. 

“Sorry but I have never seen or heard of a boy who looks like that, if you want try the nearest school or police department.” Tommy forced his lungs to work and he loosened his grip on the stairwell slightly. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and silently guided him to the kitchen and to the table where he fell into a chair. 

“I assume those were your parents Tommy?” Tommy nodded shaky, his tongue felt like lead and every little creak of the floor made him shiver. The feeling of hands roaming everywhere made him shoot up and run out the room toward the kitchen sink where he vomited. 

Tommy heaved the contents of his stomach into the sink until his throat and stomach burned. Phil was right behind him, holding his body up and held a cup of water against his lips that he drank quickly. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Tommy was tired and exhausted as Phil carried him, up the stairs and to the men’s dorm that had the lights on and the members playing with a stack of cards in the middle of the room. All were dressed in light clothing and had pillows scattered around the room. 

No one said anything as they parted to let Phil through who gently laid Tommy on his bed and wrapped the blankets around him. Tommy shivered and curled onto his side, his face twisted into a look of fear. 

Phil sighed and shot a look at the group who nodded. Everyone knew that look and it was not to wake Tommy up. It was the same look Phil gave the group about ten years ago when Wilbur had a panic attack and fell asleep at Phil’s desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Bad bounding time! and the next chapter will have small side characters. Not telling who😊
> 
> TW: implied rape/non con, only one line that’s it and it’s at the beginning.

“Stop fighting you rat!” Tommy’s father growled, trying to hold him down while his mother ran her hand along his leg. Tommy's panic grew and he thrashed against their hold. 

“No not again! Stop!” Tommy screamed, his eyes opened to a blinding light and blurry shapes above him. A strand of pink hair made him freeze and he took in shallow breaths. 

“Techno?” Tommy stuttered as the long pink hair came back into view. Muffled voices grew louder and he could make out some words.

“-ove back! And get Phil!”

“Is Tommy ok?”

“Everything is fine Niki, go back to sleep.”

“What’s going on?”

Tommy relaxed a little at the sight of Phil’s blonde hair and slowly untangled himself from his blanket. Wilbur hooked his arm around his waist and helped him sit up. 

“Please go back to bed everyone.” Annoyed mumbles sprung up around the room but they complied and slipped into their beds. 

“Tommy what happened?” He couldn’t meet Phil’s eyes but Wilbur took over for him.

“I believe that he was having a nightmare dad.” Phil nodded and glanced behind the two where Techno sat on his bed watching. They both did a subtle nod that Tommy didn’t notice. 

“Do you want to sleep with someone?” Phil asked, his eyes narrowed as Tommy shook his head fast, looking panicked. 

“Can I just stay up?... please.” Phil thought for a moment before smiling. 

“Sure but the only one whos a night owl is bad. Are you sure you want to stay up with him?” Tommy looked around the room and spotted an empty bed next to Zak. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Phil took one last calculating look before walking away and out the door. Wilbur gently shook Tommy before walking back to his bed. Techno was already on his side and snoring like a chainsaw. 

He put on his shoes and slipped off his bed, slowly walking toward the door and traveling down the hallway. 

“Now where could that shitty knife head be?” Tommy mumbled, he heard no noise from the dark kitchen but a muffled thump from downstairs. He slowly edged down the stairs onto the first floor. 

The stage was swept clean and sparkled in the dim lights, the bar was silent and the only sound was the muffled screeching of cars passing. Tommy spotted an open door with a warm yellow light pouring from the room. 

He took in a deep breath and walked up, pushing the door open to find a startled Bad holding a knife in one hand and a cloth in another. 

“Oh my goodness Tommy you scared me!” The teen couldn’t help but chuckle as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Oh you can come in I was just practicing throwing!” Tommy raised his eyebrows but walked into the room. It looked like a storage place with boxes stacked in corners and three planks of wood filled with deep cuts screwed into the wall.

“Hey Bad what’s that for?” Tommy asked, pointing to the wood. Bad smiled and drew his hand back before throwing his arm forward and flicking his wrist. A red blade sunk into the wood with a thud, quivering. 

“How do you do that?!” Bad just leaned back in the metal chair and pretended to snore. 

Tommy huffed and walked over to the wall, he grasped the hilt of the blade and tugged the knife from the wood. An image flashed through his head of his father throwing a kitchen knife at him, on instinct he threw the blade out of sheer panic, watching it cut through his father who disappeared in a poof smoke. 

Tommy shook his head violently and snapped his eyes up. Bad sat in his chair with his head still leaning backwards but Now with a quivering blade inches above his face. Bad slowly raised his arm and grasped the blade, pulling it out from the wall and raised his head. 

Tommy flinched, expecting an angry expression or a hit but instead Bad wore a large grin, fingering the sharp knife. 

“Tommy you're a natural! ” 

“A what sorry?” 

Tommy stayed up with Bad who gleefully taught him how to throw and use a knife. In a matter of hours he had learned everything there was to know and had it all down to the last swing. 

Now Tommy was asleep, snoring in a splayed out position on a chair Bad pulled up. Bad sat cleaning his and Skeppys knives before taking small glances at the boy and finally deciding to call it a night. 

He carefully picked up Tommy and left the room, turning the light off and closing the door, before heading up the stairs and to the men’s dorm. Bad gently set Tommy down in the boys bed and tucked him in before passing out on his own. Not noticing the absence of pink hair and a bright yellow shirt. 

Meanwhile in Phil’s office:

“Wait, you're saying his parents were here?”

“Yes Wilbur and that poses a problem.”

“Phil we still have time to kick him out!”

“Yeah right, I know you like him so can it Techno.”

“Fine I like the little gremlin child but I have a feeling...”

“I think his parents did more than just punch him.” Techno stated, Phil and Wilbur turned their gaze to him with wide eyes. 

“Surly not Tech?!”

“You know what I’m talking about Wilbur.”

“We have to protect Tommy and never let his parents touch him again.”

“I think we all agree on that Phil.”

“The next time I see them… Well orphans aren't the only thing I’m dropkicking!”

“Don’t mind if I Join you mate I have a sharp feather that could go to use. ”

“Now both of you go to bed, tomorrow we have shopping and you guys get the day off.”

“I forgot it’s Saturday tomorrow! Anyway goodnight dad!” Wilbur said, smiling to Phil and walking out of his office. 

“Night dad see you tomorrow.” Techno said, a grim smile spread across his face as he exited the room and back to his bed. 

Wilbur was already asleep and Tommy was curled into a ball. Techno smiled sadly and gently pulled the teens blanket further up before ruffling his hair and diving into his bed. Techno was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL THIS WAS A SHORT STORY BUT I JUST MADE IT LONG BE PREPARED FOR VIOLENCE AND TOMMYS PARENTS ARE ASSHOLES. Also Eret and Fundy are here with Tubbo whoooooo

“Get up gremlin child it’s morning.” Tommy ignored Techno and rolled onto his side, burrowing his face into his pillow. 

“You can’t hide Tommy!” Wilbur said, grinning and ripped his blanket off. 

“You fuckers! Leave me alone!” Wilbur just laughed as he groaned and slid out of bed. It took a couple of minutes for him to change and Niki to check on his leg. 

“It’s healed up nicely so we can remove the bandages!” A jagged scar shot straight up Tommy’s leg from his ankle to his knee, he shuddered and dropped his pant leg.

“Good morning everyone today’s shopping and free time!” Phil yelled over the clattering of plates and screeching of chairs. Tommy plunked down next to Sapnap and slowly ate his plate of pancakes and bacon.

“Awwww Techno can’t we get sassages or-” George was cut off by a withering glare from Techno who was hunched over his plate.

“Guess it’s bacon again.” Jschlatt muttered from across the table, his bored demeanor quickly changed to a nervous sweating when Techno stared at the trickster. 

“Awww you guys, bacon's fine right Tommy? ” Niki chirped as she passed out drinks, handing Jschlatt a cup of coffee that he drowned in one swallow. 

Tommy shrugged and grinned as the table broke out into laughter. Dream wheezed and Sapnap patted him on the back. Niki’s gaze turned into disappointment and the table fell silent apart from Dream's small gasps of air.

¨Alright you know the drill got going!¨ Everyone filed out of the kitchen and down to the first floor. Bad was handing out bags and walked out the door with Zak. 

¨So what are we doing?¨ Tommy asked Wilbur who grinned. 

¨Shopping of course! You,Techno,Phil and me always get food from the Bisexual Bakery! ¨

¨The what?¨

¨Oh just come on!Tommy glared at Techno who grabbed his and Wilburs arms, pulling the two out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

¨Come on boys!¨ Phil said, smiling and striding down the street, Wilbur caught up with Tommy running at his heels, Techno just let out a huff and trailed behind. 

The street was bare, apart from shop owners sweeping or setting up signs. The sun was shining brightly but the high buildings cast cold shadows that made Tommy shiver. 

Phil turned the corner and walked up the steps of a brightly colored building. The roof was a dark pink,half of the building was dark purple and the rest a dark blue including the stairs. A flag waved outside the door with the same colors. 

A small pink rug with the word welcome sat at the top of the stairs and an open sign was placed behind a window. 

Pil opened the door that rang a bell and walked inside, holding it open for Tommy and Wilbur Techno just stood outside muttering about bright colors. 

¨Hello Eret and Fundy!¨ Phil said, greeting the two who were behind a counter. 

¨Ah hello Phil! How is your day?¨ A man wearing a strawberry dress walked into a back room and came out carrying a tray of donuts, placing them on the counter and starting to pack them in boxes. 

¨Today's been good Eret we got a new member!¨ Eret paused and looked up his glasses flashing. 

¨Oh?¨

¨Tommy met Eret, our pastry and sweet supplier!¨ Eret gawked, staring down at the boy who waved nervously. 

¨Phil now you're getting kids roped into your show!¨ Eret yelled, pulling out a rolled up newspaper and hitting Phil over the head. 

¨It wasn't my fault he was injured in the back alley!¨ Eret stopped hitting Phil and proceeded to dash from the back counter in front of Tommy, Tommy just stood confused as Eret walked around him. 

¨He seems in good condition. But if you do anything to him I swear!¨ Eret glared at Phil in a standoff while Wilbur and Tommy exchanged dull looks. 

A man wearing a white apron stumbled from the back door that led to a kitchen area. He wore a pair of fox ears and had tinted orange hair and looked between Eret and Phil, clutching his head and muttering. 

¨Eret stop bothering them, our delivery boy is here! ¨

“Alright Fundy tell Tubbo to bring in the supplies. ”Fundy nodded and dashed back through the door. 

“Let me finish this for you!” Eret said, finishing up packing the doughnuts and handing them off to Phil. 

¨Oh, let me grab Nikis baking supplies!¨ Eret reached under the counter, pulling out a small box with bags of flour,sugar and other ingredients. Tommy let out a gasp as Eret dropped it into his arms that shook with the effort of holding it.

Wilbur laughed and plucked the box from his arms, Tommy raised his head and glared at the taller. The teen started to chase the older around the barkery, quickly darting out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

Techno walked in and grabbed a box from Phil who was struggling with the five doughnut filled boxes. 

¨Thank you Eret were really grateful for your generosity!¨

¨Aw no problem Phil, just pass this letter to Niki about upcoming supplies! ¨

¨Hello Eret! And Phil!¨ A small boy dressed in a green shirt and light brown pants stumbled out of the back room, covered in flour and had antennas strapped to his head. 

¨Tubbo did Fundy spill the flour again?¨ Phil let out a muffled laugh.

¨Yeah…. I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!¨ Tubbo yelled as Eret chased him into the backroom.

¨GET BACK HERE BEE BOY AND YOU DUMB FOX!¨ Eret screamed from the back followed by multiple crashes and a small ¨we´ŕe ok!¨ from Fundy. 

Phil and Techno exchanged amused glances and calmly walked out the door to Wilbur running over and panting. Tommy was walking back from across the street and walked into a couple who were crossing the road. 

¨Watch where you're going young m-!¨ The women yelled but her voice drifted off and instead stared straight at Tommy with a small grin. 

Tommy took in her features a little too late and tried to run toward Phil who was staring at a couple with a frown. 

¨There you are rat.¨ Tommy's dad snarled and grabbed his shirt, dragging him into a nearby alley. Tommy panicked, clawing at his fathers grip and letting out a scream as his dad's fist connected with his nose. 

His nose leaked blood but wasn't broken as his father rained punches all over his body. His mother just stood back, laughing as he was beaten. A body slammed into his father with a loud thump and Tommy fell to the ground holding his neck. 

He coughed violently and was picked up off the ground into the arms of Wilbur who looked pissed. 

¨What the hell are you guys doing?¨Tommy said horsley, his throat burned with every word and his body ached. Wilbur glanced down with a grim smile. 

¨Protecting your ass, that's what.¨ Techno stated, with his eyes locked onto his parents who were glaring at the group. 

¨What are you doing this is our son!¨ Phil just let out a cold laugh and turned to Wilbur. 

¨Please take Tommy back home.¨ Wilbur nodded and rushed Tommy away, out of the alley and back to the club. 

¨I heard a little bit of a disturbance. What's going on Phil?¨ Jschlatt questioned, emerging from the alley's entrance and walked past Phil at the enraged couple. 

¨These two were hurting Tommy.¨ Jschlatt raised an eyebrow and bent down helping the women up as she brushed off her clothes. The man shook his hand away and stood on his own. 

¨Thank you kind sir if you could get the police on these strangers who threatened us that would be lovely!¨ Jschlatt watched the women squawk with a bored expression before walking over to Phil. 

¨Tommy's parents?¨ He whispered into Phils ear and the man sighed. 

¨afraid so.¨

¨Can I have some fun?¨

¨… fine just don't kill them please!¨ Jschlatt grinned and tipped his hat, turning back to the couple he pulled out a deck of cards. 

¨Please my good sir pick a card, any card!¨

¨What the fuck you took my son I want it back!¨ Jschlatt paused and Phil froze about to walk out of the alleyway. 

¨Excuse me what did you just call your son?¨ Jschaltt asked, now almost dumbfounded. 

¨What? All he's good for is me and my wifes entertainment. We never wanted a child anyway! so?¨ Phil slowly turned around now staring at the couple with wide eyes. He lunged, shoving Jschlatt away and stood before the now scared parents. 

¨I'll take care of this.¨ Phil growled his eyes flashing. Jschlatt snapped his mouth shut, quickly grabbing Techno and running back toward the club. 

¨Be glad that I can't kill you sick fucks… But I can make living a whole lot painful! ¨ Phil let out a gruntal snarl and drew a dark green blade from his suit, gently twirling and dragging it against the wall as it made a eargratting rattle. 

¨Now let's get started.¨

If Phil walked back with two boxes of doughnuts that were covered in blood no one would notice, and no one would care. Techno and Wilbur would exchange grinning glances at the topic and Jschlatt would lecture Phil on the edicate of cleaning.

Niki was not happy when she saw her order was ruined. And she was pissed at Phils blood stained suit. 

¨PHIL YOU FUCKER WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAINING THE SUIT WITH BLOOD!¨ 

¨Sorry Niki.¨ Phil said meekly drifting past the bar and up the stairs where Tommy lay asleep in his bed. The boy was finally sleeping peacefully... but how long would this peace last?

Meanwhile 

¨Is the boss back at home?¨

¨Yeah did they say to start plan alpha?¨

¨Shut up I got incoming!¨ The small room filled with radio static and the muffled roar of an old computer. A picture popped up onto the grainy screen of a man in a fedora with a grey feather. 

¨So it looks like we finally found the deserter. Call the boss, tell him we found Mr. Philza minecraft.¨

¨Wait sir I got a report from the two patrols we sent to find the innits!¨

¨Make it snappy we have work to do!¨

¨Sir they were found dead outside the bakery.¨

¨W.H.A.T?¨

¨Multiple blade slices they had no chance… bled out before our patrols found them.¨

¨A lone grey feather was stabbed in their eye sir.¨

¨So that rat bastard decided to take out our informants.¨

¨Do you think he knows?¨

¨Bringing up security footage now.¨ The three men watched the gruesome scene play out and the recording ended.

¨So he's with Jschlatt huh… Who's the others? ¨

¨His file says he works in a pole dancing and magician business?¨

¨lives with about fifteen other people in one building and its open everyday except saturdays.¨

¨Hmmm roll back the tape.¨ The picture whirled back to a paused shot of a small boy, about sixteen or seventeen. 

¨Hey sir that boy kinda looks like the innits.¨ The man started to laugh low and menacingly. 

¨You're an idiot! That's because the boy is the innits son! ¨

¨Do you think he knows of his parents connections?¨

¨Maybe, but Phil could tell him and that's a risk we can´t take.¨

¨Send the info to the bosses and get the team ready. If we're lucky we can strike two birds with one stone.¨

¨Just try not to kill the others this time.¨

¨Fine.¨

¨For MCC!¨

¨For MCC.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDNT SEE THAT SUCKERS!! Anyway Phil was in the mafia but he deserted, made a club and now killed his ex bosses informants that were Tommy’s parents. Tommy has no clue just like the rest of the clubs members. Phil let Tommy’s parents bleed out lol he’s a savage. 
> 
> Also Phil doesn’t know that Tommy’s parents work for the mafia.
> 
> But what will happen to the club? And what will happen to Tommy? Read more to find out! 
> 
> In the next chapter that I haven’t even begun to start yet. 
> 
> MCC is over and it gave me heartache


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOO BLOOD and next chapter will have injuries and the hermits!
> 
> Comment and kudo if you’d like!

“Tommy wake up!¨Tommy woke to screaming and the strong scent of smoke that bellowed into the room. He reached for his blade Bad had gifted him under his pillow but stopped when he saw Wilbur frantically stuffing clothes and essentials into a small backpack. 

¨We need to leave now!¨ Wilbur said, his voice was high pitched with fear and his eyes darted around the room that was devoid of people. Tommy opened his mouth but snapped it shut as Wilbur grabbed his arm, pulling him into the hallway and down the stairs.

With a quick glance at the third and fourth floor Tommy let out a gasp. Both floors were engulfed in flames that were quickly spreading down toward them. Wilbur dragged Tommy down the stairs and into the storage room. 

He watched Wilbur pull down the middle plank on the wall and stepped back in fear as a hole opened in the floor.

¨Tommy go down, I packed food and supplies. Don't lose that bracelet it's a tracker Phil made.¨ 

¨What about you? I can't leave you Wilbur!¨ Tommy yelled over the roar of the flames and a deselivled Phil appeared in the doorway. 

¨Wilbur come on we have to leave!¨ Phil yelled ducking back onto the stage. Wilbur locked eyes with Tommy who had tears streaming down his face. 

¨Your like a brother to me.¨ Tommy whispered and Wilbur felt his heart break, with one last hug he handed a blue hankerchief.

¨Your gonna make me cry!¨ Tommy took the handkerchief with a confused expression just as Wilbur shoved him into the hole. Tommy let out a groan as his back hit a soft mattress that rested on the concrete floor of the sewer. 

¨Have some blue Tommy.¨ Wilbur said his voice muffled from layers of wood. Tommy clutched the handkerchief tightly and took off, running into the sewers. Wilbur listened to the receding muffled footsteps and smiled as the boy ran out of earshot. He stood and dashed to the stage that was being consumed by fire. Phil stood near the bar that had a window that he shattered and jumped out of. 

The duo took off down the street past startled shop owners and the growing crowd that gathered before the club. They ducked into an ally, sweat and smoke stuck to their skin and Wilbur coughed. Phil smiled and patted him on the back before squinting into the darkness. 

¨the others should be at Eret´s bakery by now.¨ Phil muttered, grabbing Wilbur by the hand and dragging the taller with him to the back of the bakery and silently unlocked the door. The floor was covered in the flour and already had footprints. 

They ducked behind the counter just as the light flashed on momentarily blinding them. Phil hurtled over the counter, holding his dagger in attack position. Both froze at the unconscious body of Techno who was lying face down in a puddle of blood.

¨Awww I got blood on my shoes.¨ A man pouted standing before Technos body, cleaning out a smoking gun. 

Wilbur watched Phils eyes flash with unbridled hate and anger as the man stepped over Techno. Then Phil gasped.

¨Why Hello Squid.¨ Phil snarled and Wilbur looked at the familiar face, drawing his gun and pointing it at Squid who let out a sigh. 

¨All your friends can be set free but I want Phil and Tommy.¨ Wilbur´s smile twisted and he pointed his finger over the trigger. 

¨Fail to fucking comply then all your friends will die! ¨ The front door opened with a bang and more men came pouring in holding all of the club's members even Fundy and Eret by gunpoint. 

Phil wrestled with himself before he lowered his blade and forced Wilbur to lower his gun. 

¨Take me but not Tommy.¨ Squid smiled his eyes flashing blue as he pointed his blue pistol at Technos head. 

¨Your lying little birdie, bring out Tommy.¨ Squid purred and Wilbur grinned. 

¨Sorry you dense motherfucker if you didn't notice we don't have him! ¨ Squid shot him a scathing look before lowering his gun and tapping his foot against the floor. 

¨This was unexpected but not unfortunate. Your smart Phil where would you hide a kid that's being chased by the mafia?¨ Squid sang in a sarcastic voice. A gurgly cough emitted from Technos prone body who twisted his head to the side. 

¨Up your ass Squido.¨ Phil sighed in relief at Technos weak voice and Wilbur chuckled along with the group who stood shankly by the door. 

¨Give me a map of the sewers and send team A and B down the nearest manhole. Do not stop looking for that brat.¨ Phil growled at Squids cold orders but stopped as Squid raised his gun once more at Wilbur. 

¨I advise you let us take you back to the boss. She wants to see you one last time.¨ Squids voice sounded sympathetic but it snapped back to his hyper maniac tone as Phil moved forward with his hands in the air, and his knife fell to the ground with a clang. 

¨Don't you dare Phil you asshole!¨ Techno gurgled, having enough strength to glare at Phil with red eyes. 

¨Promise to leave my friends alone or I will not go quielty. ¨ Squid sighed, rubbing his temples.

¨Yes, yes no harm will come to them.¨ A man walked behind Phil and grabbed him, swiftly knocking the man unconscious. Eret and Fundy screamed as Phil was dragged out and placed into a black car. 

¨Now I will keep my promise…. Techno this is the only favor you will get.¨ Techno gurgled something illegible as Squid walked away, waving for the men to follow. One by one they released the group and trekked back to the car leaving the broken family behind. 

¨Try to save you friend before blood loss overwhelms him!¨ Squid yelled smiling and waving as the car drove off. 

Niki and Wilbur landed next to Techno and she got to work, pulling the pink shirt off and grabbing the medkit Eret had grabbed from the counter.With Nikis swift hands it took her twenty minutes to wrap up the bullet hole that entered Technos stomach. 

¨Now don't move, Eret, do you have the camp supplies?¨ Niki asked, Fundy fan off into the back room, calling for help with moving many sleeping bags. After all the sleeping bags were dispersed to everyone they all sat in a circle where Techno stood. 

Niki was behind the counter pulling out money and stuffing it into her pockets while Wilbur coughed.

¨Phil handed me this before he was taken.¨ Wilbur said looking around the group with determined eyes. He pulled out a small piece of cloth with a single square stamped on that was multiple different shades of purple. 

¨Anyone know what this is?¨ The group studied the cloth, passing it around and all shook their heads.

¨At least we have something to go on!¨ Bad squeaked, still holding hands with Zak.

¨Bad´s right but we have to rest and regroup.¨ Jschlatt muttered his black shirt askew. 

¨But what about Tommy! They're looking for him too! Jschlatt sighed at Wilbur's words and walked over. 

¨Listen Wilbur looking for Tommy means death, This group means business and that's why Phil deserted them. ¨

¨Wait Phil was apart of the that group?¨

¨yep.¨

¨That guy can kill people but can't cook pancakes.¨ Techno drawled and the group laughed. They were missing two pieces but could make light of the situation. 

Wilbur sat in silence at the thought of the blue handkerchief he gave to Tommy. Phil had instructed him many years ago that if anyone used the passageway he had to give them a blue hankerchief. Wilbur pulled one out and fingered it, his thoughts a jumbled mix of confusion and anger as he stared at the small peice of cloth blue, wondering what it could mean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Injury, gore. Yeah this chapter is bumpy for Tommy... or should I say its a pothole? Anyway Tommy will be fine! Why? Because the Hermits are here! 
> 
> Don't worry the rest of the group will be along soon!
> 
> also double upload!

Cold water seeped into Tommy's shoes like a sponge and made loud sucking noises against the cold concrete as he ran down the dark tunnel. He cursed and fumbled for the flashlight he spotted in the backpack earlier. Flicking it on the sewer was lit with a dull yellow light and Tommy sighed in relief, learning against the tunnel wall and listened to the sound of slow moving water. The sewer was cold and damp, even wearing a hoodie couldn't keep out the foul smelling air and the cold gust of wind. 

He jolted, eyes darting as loud yells echoed throughout the tunnel and he started to run. Turning his head he could make out a swarm of shadows at the end of the tunnel and he started to run faster. Tommy had no chance when he turned the corner and a red dot settled on the back of his leg. The sewer echoed with the sound of a gunshot and Tommy felt his leg go up in flames. His old scar was now torn in half just like the rest of his leg. Shattered bits of bone flew through the air as the bullet punctured through the bone and stopped halfway into the other side of his leg. 

With a large hole in his leg Tommy couldn't help but scream, the adrenaline helped block some pain and he stumbled past the corner and down another tunnel. His ears rang and the muffled sound of boots echoed louder and louder behind him. Tommy let a lazy grin slip onto his face as he stumbled to the edge of the walkway. The sewer had two walkways of concrete on either side and the middle was filled with deep flowing foul water that was filled with bacteria. 

¨Hands up kid!¨ Tommy slowly turned to the warped shadows and waved. His vision turned spotty and the faint noise of a gun clicking bounced through his head. His leg was gushing blood that trickled down into the water, making it turn a bloody red. 

Tommy let out a faint giggle and tried to walk further down the tunnel. His giggle turned into a gasp as his foot slipped on a small puddle of water and he fell into the water. Blood had turned the water a dark red and Tommy had enough strength to hold his breath. Dark shadows appeared in front of him before disappearing and Tommy felt relieved. The cold made his body shiver and he curled into a ball, not wanting to move as he slowly sank to the bottom. 

The water flowed into his ears, blocking all sound as the soft current rocked his body. Tommy's limbs grew weaker and he slowly uncurled from a ball. With all his limbs limp Tommy felt his jaw open and water flow in. The shocking cold made him gag as he began to choke. The water tasted foul and Tommy thrashed as he strained to breathe but the small black dots grew larger and larger across his vision soon swallowing him whole. 

The soft sound of light footsteps echoed through the tunnel as multiple people turned the corner. 

¨Your sure you heard a gunshot Doc?¨

¨I swear on my eye Xisuma I heard something over here!¨ The two rounded another corner and halted at the vast amount of blood staining the floor and the water.

¨Did Squids team get into a fight again?¨ The whirring of a mechanical machine emitted from the Docs right eye. 

¨I have a bad feeling...¨ Xisuma muttered, pulling out a walkie talkie that had multiple wires and a green screen. 

¨Code red to hermits anyone hurt or injured in the sewers or back at base!¨ Xisuma yelled into the machine.

¨Negative.¨

¨Nope!¨

¨Do you count a stubbed toe? ¨

¨Nothing over here sir.¨

¨Grian I swear to god-.¨ The man grumbled and turned off the walkie now pacing around the area. 

¨The blood only trails from here and-... Doc run a thermal scan using your eye.¨

¨On it X¨ Doc's eye started to swivel all over the walls and floor, but stopped on the patch of blood as the faint image of a body emerged in the water.

¨X there's a body in the water.¨ Xisuma looked at Doc with wide eyes and swiftly turned to the patch of blood, without hesitation the man dipped his arm in and frantically searched around, With a huff he pulled the limp and almost lifeless body of a boy from the water. 

¨Wait, it's a kid?!¨ Doc almost yelled, immediately helping Xisuma pull the small boy up the concrete floor. 

¨Doc radio stress.¨ X said, pulling the boy up into a sitting position and hissing at the hole in his leg.

¨X look what I found!¨ Doc held up a soggy blue handkerchief and X snatched it from his hand. 

¨Tell everyone we have a code blue and black. Now Doc!¨ Doc fumbled with his communicator as X carried the boy through another tunnel and opened a panel in the wall. Pressing some well memorized buttons and a code, a small but sturdy wire came down from the ceiling with a clamp at the end.

Xisuma grabbed the clamp and attached it to his suit, pressing the last button the panel chirped and closed as the wire began to move forward faster and faster. Soon he was flying down the tunnels and came to a halt before a dead end. unclipping himself and he gently landing on the floor, being mindful of the boy who was turning paler each minute, He knocked on the concrete and with a small shudder the wall moved. Paying no mind he darted through as the stone closed behind him and entered a long hallway lit with lights that flashed past. 

He threw open a door that was labeled Stress and rushed to a bed where a woman was sitting and sprung up immediately. 

¨X lay him here!¨ Stress immediately got to work, pulling off clothing and rolling up his pants. 

¨Xisuma what the hell happened out there?!¨ Stress yelled, grabbing tweezers and surgical scissors and started to cut at the red flesh of the boy's leg. 

¨I don't know Stress… there was so much blood and he was in the water of the sewer.¨ Stress froze and turned her gaze to Xisuma who winced. 

¨He was in that fucking gross dirty water!¨ Stress yelled and now grabbed a jar of hydrogen peroxide and a syringe. 

¨You better wish this kid doesn't get lockjaw or an infection!¨ X sat on the bed next to the angry Stress who was now staring at the bullet hole. 

¨Did you find a bullet?¨

¨No….¨ 

¨FOR FUCKS SAKE X WHAT HAPPENED!¨ Stress was now pissed off, her hair was a mess as she prodded past the bone and let out a relieved sigh as her tweezers pulled out a small metal bullet that she dropped into a tin. 

¨What's going on? Doc just sent out a code black and blue!¨ 

¨Grian don't come in we will discuss this later.¨ Grian huffed and left the doorway just as Doc came barreling in. 

¨I saw some of Squids members exiting the sewer.¨ X silently cursed as Stress groaned.

¨I finished wrapping the wound... but we won't know how his condition will fluctuate. ¨ 

¨That's fine, Doc and you can watch over him while I call a meeting.¨ X said leaving the room and entering the hallway where he walked into another room that had a long table with multiple chairs. Sitting at the end Xisuma pulled out his communicator. 

¨Everyone report to the meeting room… except Doc and Stress, Its a code black and blue.¨Within minutes the room was filled with grim faces. 

¨What happened X?¨ Grian asked, fiddling with his red sweater and looking confused. 

“Phil was sending the kid to hide in the tunnels but looks like Squids crew found him first.”

“A KID?” X groaned and rubbed his temples at the overlapping voices. 

“Yes a kid now shut up. It looks like Phil got into trouble with his old buddies so we need to hold down and wait. Everyone can help with taking care of the kid and maybe Phil will come find us. ”

“What happens if he doesn’t.”

“Let’s discuss that later… briefing is over.” Xisuma sighed and left the room, trudging down the hall to a door with his name imprinted on it. He flicked on the light that revealed a clean and bare room and he fell onto the bed. X slept, dreaming about rushing water and patches of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want comment you favorite food! Mine is vinegar chips. (I'm addicted they just taste so good!)
> 
> Stay safe and I hope yall have a amazing day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh TW/ hallucinations, blood and needles

Tommy slowly woke with a groan. He clutched his head and gazed around the room that looked twisted and warped like a funhouse mirror. He turned his head to see a black figure next to him with a glowing eye. 

Tommy stared in shock at the grinning faces of his parents that looked deformed and he jolted from the bed, hissing in pain as his leg touched the floor. His feet were bare and his leg was bandaged but had a bloodstain growing and dripping down his ankle. 

The shadows of his parents drifted closer and his ears were filled with taunting whispers. Tommy whimpered and spotted a corner that he dove into, clutching his ears he screamed. 

¨NO, leave me alone please! Get away!¨ The shadows ignored him and instead moved closer until Tommy felt a sharp pain bolt up his leg and he clutched it tightly. blood coated his leg and the floor making it slippery. 

Tommys vision was fuzzy and all he wanted to do was sleep but one shadow edged close enough to grab Tommys leg. He watched in confusion as the shadow formed into a woman. 

“Hey kid calm down ok?” The lady sounded like she was underwater but Tommy focused on her voice and managed to calm his breathing while his body shook. The other two shadows merged into a wall and vanished. 

The lady’s hand pressed against his head and quickly retracted. Her face changed to a look of concern and panic. 

“Hey kid focus on my voice, what's your name?” Tommy shuddered and forced his voice to work. While the lady reached for a syringe outside his vision. 

“My name's Tommy.”

“Ok Tommy you're running a high fever and I fear you have an infection.” Tommy nodded numbly and felt a sharp jab in his leg before another jab in his neck. 

His vision crumbled and he fell unconscious as Stress sighed, carrying Tommy back to the bed and tearing his bandages off. Doc reentered the room with blankets that he dropped onto the bed beside them. 

“What happened?” Doc asked while Stress pulled out multiple syringes, filled with antibiotics. 

“I think Tommy was hallucinating, he reopened his wound, running a high fever, and has an infection.” Stress stated, throwing the syringes into a bin and bandaging Tommy’s leg back up. 

“Is that his name, Tommy?” Stress hummed in reply as Xisuma appeared in the doorway.

“What happened Stress?” X asked and Doc quickly explained while Stress worked on the whimpering boy. Her actions began to get more and more frantic with each injection. 

“His fever isn’t going down! Doc grab those towels and soak them in cold water, X if you want this kid to live I suggest you grab me more anesthesia!” Stress yelled as Grian walked through the door looking at Tommy with a concerned expression. 

Tommy surged upward, knocking the syringe from Stress’s hands and forcing her to pin him down. The boy was screaming and his eyes were opened wide glancing around the room with a panicked look. 

Stress shoved a small town into Tommy’s mouth to stop the kid from biting his tongue off and glared at Grian who looked panicked. 

“Grian help me pin him down! X please get the syringe!” Grian ran over and grabbed the boy’s legs, being mindful of the bandaged wound while Xisuma ran over holding the syringe that Stress grabbed and quickly jabbed into Tommy’s arm. 

It took a couple of minutes for Tommy to stop thrashing and go limp on the bed, soaked in sweat but still breathing. Stress let out a groan and slumped forward on the bed and Grian looked at her in concern. 

“Stress take a break.. let’s get something to eat.” Stress nodded and walked away from the room with Grian at her side. Doc was finally able to lay the cold towels on Tommy’s arms and legs. 

“Doc.. explain now.” X muttered, watching Tommy mumble and shake, his blond hair plastering to his skin as Doc gently laid a soaked towel across his forehead.

“I was watching over Tommy and he woke up, scared and jumped into the corner screaming leave us alone and get away.” Doc said quietly, his eye swiveling around the room before settling on Tommy. 

“Stress had to calm him down and knock him out to fix his wound and the infection. It seems the little does she gave him didn’t keep him under for long.”

“And that’s about it.” Doc finished and X started to pace the room. Pulling out his gun and twirling it in his hands. 

“Doc do you think he was abused? Suffered some kind of trauma?” Doc looked up in a start before running his hands through his hair. 

“That could explain it! Maybe his parents… It Can't be Phil! ” X nodded and holstered his gun. 

“As of now Tommy is our top priority. If Phil and the rest of his group are out there I know they can take care of themselves.” Doc nodded and pulled out his communicator. 

“Testing, testing!”

“Turn it down Doc!”

“What is it?”

“Why are you so loud?”

“Important announcement! As of now the boy we have in our company is our top priority, keep him safe no matter what!”

“This was a direct order from Xisuma!” Multiple yes’s and confused responses emitted from his communicator that he shut off. 

“Now what?” Doc asked as X yawned and turned toward the door. 

“Stay here and look over him, I’m gonna get us some food.” X said before walking out and leaving a very irritated Doc behind. 

A couple hours later…

Tommy’s head felt like it was going to explode as he blinked his eyes open to a blinding light that beamed down. He slowly pushed himself up and immediately locked his muscles at the burning pain all around him. 

The sound of footsteps rushed to his side and the same lady looked at him with pity and concern. 

“Hey Tommy how do you feel?” Tommy could barely speak as the pain grew and he fell back against the bed, curling into his side and shivering. 

“Everything.. hurts.” Tommy choked out and Stress sighed, pulling out a syringe and a pill bottle. 

“If you want I can put you back under for about six hours...or give you these pain pills that only last every two hours.” Tommy barely thought and really didn’t want to be in the cold blackness again. 

“Pills please.” Tommy barely noticed the other two people in the room who watched with concern and sadness as Stress handed him a pill and a glass of water that he quickly drowned. 

The pain sank back into small throbs and he let out a relieved sigh. Stress just stood by his side, hovering and taking quick glances at X and Doc that Tommy finally noticed. 

He locked eyes with Doc and took a quick gasp, his face twisted into fear that he quickly pushed down. Doc looked at Stress and slowly edged toward the door when Tommy coughed. 

“Wait don’t leave! Who are you and where am I?” Doc stopped moving and X took the led. 

“You are in our base Tommy. Phil must have sent you to hide in the sewers. Do you remember what happened?” Stress shot X a glare at the questions. 

“The building was on fire, Wilbur gave me a blue handkerchief and sent me down a passageway that led to the sewers and a group of men chased me and shot me in the leg.” 

“I remember falling, drowning and shadows… That’s about it.” Xisuma now looked pale and Doc’s eye was twisting faster and faster around the room. Stress looked sick to her stomach and sat on the other side of the bed. 

“We believe that Phil was targeted by his old gang that he used to work with.” X said and Tommy shot up. 

“That does make sense! He’s really good at using a knife.” Tommy muttered, now mulling over the fact Phil was a part of a mafia. 

“Would anyone like food?” Grian popped up from the doorway and smiled at Tommy who exchanged a small wave. 

“Tommy, you want some?” He nodded and Grian walked over carrying a tray of sandwiches. 

“Oooh these are good!” Grian and X chuckled as he devoured the food. 

“Let’s see if you can stand.” Stress said excitedly, helping Tommy from the bed as he placed his foot on the ground, he let out a sharp yelp and sagged toward the ground. 

Stress quickly exchanged a glance toward Doc and the taller rushed to Tommy’s side, helping the boy regain his balance. 

“Wait I think I got it!” After a couple of embarrassing falls Tommy made his way around the room without the help of Stress and Doc. 

“Whooo you did it!” Grain cheered as Tommy walked out the door and into the hallway. 

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, you can meet the others there.” X said, smiling as Grian grabbed Tommy’s hand and ran down the hallway, dragging the tired boy with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa? You guys get to see who Phil’s boss is? Ha have fun with this one!
> 
> Your heart will want to kill me once your done reading!

“To be honest I think she misses you. ” 

“She knows I hate killing and that’s why I left Squid!” Phil yelled and Squid sighed, turning his head to look out the car window. Phil groaned and held his head in his hands as the car screeched to a halt outside an old warehouse. 

“Let’s not keep her waiting.” Squid muttered and grabbed Phil’s hand, helping him out of the car and the two walked over to the large metal doors. 

The familiar smell of gunpowder and the metallic scent of blood filled his nose as he walked up the metal stairs and onto the catwalk where his boss stood, holding a cigarette. 

Squid gave him a grim smile and pushed him forward. Phil shot him a glare and straightened his suit before walking up to the side of his boss.

“Looks like my men found you.” 

“I suck at hiding I guess.” A flash of white was the only warning Phil got before a sharp stinging pain hit his cheek. 

He stumbled backward, clutching his face as the black and green fedora slipped off his head and fell off the catwalk onto the cold concrete ground thirty meters below. 

His boss strode forward and stood before him, tossing the cigarette to the ground and pulled out an ivory dagger that Phil had handcrafted for her. Years of blood stains had tainted the blade a light red that glowed in the sunlight. 

Her cream white suit had no blood except small droplets that twinkled like jewels in the sunlight and formed small patterns on the fabric. 

Her shoes were stained with blood and dirt and her hair was pulled into a small ponytail that made the curly locks cascade along her back in a river of dark brown. A cream fedora sat on her head with a grey feather stuck to the velvet. 

“You still look beautiful as always Kristin.” She scoffed at his words and twisted the blade in her hand before locking eyes with Phil who looked calm. 

“I almost hoped my men wouldn't find you.” She whispered as Phil smiled sadly and pulled out his own blade. 

“Let’s have a dance. Shall we?” Phil asked and Kristin smiled. Both rushed at each other and the clanging of blades echoed around the warehouse. Phil hurtled onto the railing and brought his blade down against Kristin’s who smirked and released her blade. 

Only to grab it with her other hand and take a swipe at Phil who let out a bored sigh and leaned backwards, his neck millimeters away from the blade that rushed past. He grabbed her arm and twisted, she dropped the blade and forced her knee into his stomach. 

Phil fell to the ground with a groan and dodged a kick from a concealed blade in her shoe. In a flash Kristin was on the ground with Phil on her stomach, holding his knife against her throat, her eyes twinkled and Phil smiled as he pushed himself off the ground and turned his back to retrieve her knife. 

A loud thud and sharp pain made his eyes roll back as he fell forward onto the catwalk. Phil clinged to being conscious but black spots overwhelmed his vision and he went limp. 

“Remember Phil, never turn your back to an enemy.” Kristin said sadly, her voice fading as Phil was swept into unconsciousness. 

“Squid take him to a holding cell. I will decide what to do with him later. ” Squid nodded and gestured to his guards who picked up the unconscious Phil and carried him down the catwalk and to a small concealed elevator where they disappeared underground. 

“Guards status report!” Kristin yelled and two remaining guards hurried up the catwalk and stopped at her side. 

“Squids team A has reported they shot the boy but no sign of a body.”

“Tell them to find clear evidence of a body or I will send them to the despenser!” The guard shook in fear and squeaked out an answer before rushing away. 

“Boss it appears the Mycelium resistance has been causing trouble. ”

“WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE?” 

“Uhhh… stopping our shipments. Killing our members, and stealing data. ” Kristan glared at the guard at the long list of trouble and slowly drew her gun. 

The guard fell off the catwalk with a smoking bullet hole in his head as Kristan walked down the stairs. 

“I want extra guards posted around the warehouse and at our intel sites!”

“Get going!” Kristin yelled, grinning as her workers started running to grab weapons and armor. As she lit another cigarette, the light from the flame bounced off a red bracelet, wrapped around her wrist. 

She frowned and slowly unhooked the small bracelet, holding it in her palm. It was a small red heart with a darker shade of red in the middle that looked like wings. Green string wrapped around and tied the bracelet together. 

With an unsteady sigh Kristin slowly turned her wrist and the bracelet dropped to the ground. She also dropped the lighter, watching the flame touch the bracelet where it went up in a small fire. 

The warehouse was silent, all the workers had finished their duties and left. Kristin stepped over the burning bracelet and didn’t look back as she walked out the metal doors, leaving the burning heart behind. 

Deep within the ground Phil sat on a cold concrete floor, pulling his hat down over his head. A small wooden table and a thin blanket were the only objects in his cell as he sighed and drew his legs closer. 

With a small snap an identical bracelet fell off his wrist and bounced along the floor where it rolled to a stop before vanishing in a puff of smoke and embers.

Phil smiled sadly, a lone tear trailed down his face as he fell asleep, surrounded by layers of concrete and dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a fun chapter to pull at your heart strings! Also double upload? pog! 
> 
> Kristin is an evil badass boss, you’ll thank me later XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS!!! 
> 
> Things have been hectic and I’ve been really busy with school and side writing. this chapter is a bit short and I am very sorry about that.

¨Have you seen this symbol?¨

¨Sorry son, never seen it before.¨ Wilbur sighed in defeat and quietly thanked the man before trekking back to the bakery. 

“I tried all the shop owners!” Wilbur said exhaustedly and Techno patted him on the back while Niki passed him a plate of pancakes. 

“Take a break and let’s try tomorrow!” Wilbur glared at Jschlatt who wore an excited grin but quickly looked back at Techno. 

“Don’t look at me! I can’t do anything.” Techno rumbled as he absent mindlessly clutched his leg. 

“Don’t be so sore Techno we’ve been doing all we can!” Niki cried and Techno huffed, his red eyes downcast and stormy. 

The shop bell rang and everyone looked up in excitement but instead of a hopeful Tommy it was a man with an odd looking eye. Techno groaned and laid his head on the counter while Wilbur clenched his pants tighter. 

The mysterious man glanced around the room before walking swiftly to the counter and ordering a couple of boxes of donuts. Wilbur stiffened as the man’s eye trailed downward to the bunched up blue handkerchief that sat in his coat pocket. 

“I’m guessing your Phil’s group?” Everyone held in hushed breaths and Wilbur darted forward, grabbing the man by his collar and slamming him against the wall, drawing his knife that he pressed against the manś neck with a killing intent.

¨Iḿ not here to hurt you! Names Doc, I work for the mycelium resistance.¨ Wilbur gritted his teeth and released Doc who clutched his throat and leaned against the counter. 

Niki rushed to his side as Techno pulled the cloth with the purple block symbol and held it before Docś face. 

¨Do you have any clue what this is?¨ Doc smiled ¨That is our symbol.¨ 

¨Judging by your wounds and Phils absences you had a run in with his ex group.¨

¨Yeah they took him and Tommy.¨ Jschlatt spoke up from his seat at the counter, glaring at Doc with narrowed eyes.

Doc frowned and looked confused but his eye flashed brighter and he laughed.

¨Tommy´s a smart kid, found him shot in the sewers and we took him back to our base! Stress patched him up and she´ś keeping a sharp eye after the infection he got last night.¨ The bakery was silent until Doc was swarmed by shouting and yelling.

¨No yelling in my bakery!¨ Eret screamed from the back, making everyone whisper quite apologies. 

¨I can take you to our base but be prepared for any danger. We've been encountering squids men more recently.¨ Doc ordered as the group scuffled around and quickly gathered outside with backpacks and materials.

Wilbur and Jschlatt exchanged wary glances but followed the group down an alley. Traversing through the sewers they came upon a large pool of blood, swarming with flies. 

Wilbur shuddered but continued on while Doc stopped to stare at the tinted red water with a sad smile.After what felt like an eternity the group stopped before a dead end. 

“Why did you bring us here?!” Dream yelled as Doc walked forward and knocked on the wall that gave way to a brightly lit hallway. 

“Welcome to the Mycelium resistance! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit by writers block and no motivation the past few weeks sooooo... 
> 
> Also anyone watch NASA land the rover on Mars? That was fucking awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO ITS AN UPDATE also past 4 thousand pog?

¨No!¨ Stress let out an exasperated sigh at Tommy´s stubbornness and pulled out the last glazed donut they had in their food storage. She snickered as his eyes lit up along with Grains and Mumbo's who sat across the room. 

The two camly stood up and dashed over to their table while Tommy started scarfing down his food, keeping a sharp eye on the donut in Stress´s hand. She held it out of reach from Grian who sat down at the table next to Tommy. 

¨Stress may I borrow that?¨ Grian asked loudly, causing Xisuma to look over with a smirk and take a seat, watching the trio.

¨Fuck off Grian it´s mine!¨ 

¨But I finished eating first so it's mine!¨ Stress and Xisuma exchanged smiles as the two started shouting at each other. The donut slipped from her hand and she turned around to see Tango and Impulse splitting the donut in half and eating the two portions. 

Grian and Tommy slowly turned their heads and Stress moved out of the way as the two lunged at Tango and Impulse who barely moved at the force of Tommy slamming into them. Grian on the other hand made Tango move back an inch while Impulse grabbed him by the back of his red sweater. 

¨Awww is the little bird mad?¨ Grian frowned at Impulse who chuckled and dropped him to the ground with a thud. Tango meanwhile was dodging lightning fast punches from Tommy who pulled out a black and red knife. 

X frowned and quickly stood, walking over to the two fighting and plucked the knife from Tommy´s grasp. His fingers lightly brushed over the boy´s wrist and Tommy yanked his arm backwards. 

X froze at the sudden movement and Tommy snatched his knife back, crouching on the floor holding the blade in a defensive position. His electric blue eyes flashed with fear as X took a small step forward. 

¨Don´t.¨ Tommy whispered as he shakly sheathed the knife and rose from the ground as the whole base shuddered. Loud screeching made him wince but the others looked undisturbed. Echoing footsteps made X look at the hallway and Tommy watched as he held up multiple fingers and pulled out two shiny dark purple pistols. 

Stress pulled him back gently until he was safely behind Grian and Mumbo who stood behind Tango and Impulse. The whole group had different colored pistols and were pointing them at the entrance of the hallway. The air was thick with tension and Tommy clasped a sweaty hand around his knife as a sharp whistle pierced the air. 

Everyone relaxed and he looked around confused as Doc appeared from the hallway corner looking nervous. 

¨Hey Doc!¨ Grian chirped and Doc waved, turning around to stare down the hallway. 

¨X I found Phils group.¨ X tilted his head as Doc pushed out multiple people into the cafeteria and Tommy locked eyes with a familiar beanie.

¨Wilbur?¨ Tommy whispered, pushing past Grian and Tango. Stress grabbed his hand but let it slip from her grasp as he walked forward, brushing past X who gently ruffled his hair. Wilbur whirled around at his name and widened his eyes at Tommy who stood trembling with tears running down his face. 

Without a sound Tommy dove into Wilbur´s arms and tightly gripped his sweater, burrowing his face into the olders shoulder. Wilbur smiled and gently stroked Tommy´s hair as they lowered to the ground.

¨Your going to get my sweater soaked Tom.¨ Wilbur said softly as Schlatt and Techno moved closer to also hug the boy who melted at their touch. 

¨Go ahead and ruin his sweater this asshole has thousands of them.¨ Tommy let out a wet chuckle as Schlatt shot Wilbur a smirk. Techno groaned and rolled his eyes but joined into the hug. 

¨What happened to your leg Tommy?¨ Dream asked and he cracked a smile, looking up from the circle of bodies at Dream´ś mask.

¨Well big man it started in the sewers...¨ 

¨To say the least I got shot and fell in fucking disghusting water.¨ Wilbur hugged him tighter and Techno audibly growled. 

¨But these guy´s saved me!¨ He pointed to the rest of the hermits who waved and uttered hellos. 

¨Now that all of you are here I have a question.¨ X stated and Tommy gently removed his arms from Wilburs sweater, his face stained with dried tears as he moved to Xisuma's side.

¨Äre you going to find Phil.¨ 

¨Yes!¨ Tommy felt a surge of pride as the whole group yelled and he spotted a small smile under Xisuma's mask. 

¨You do know his boss has guards posted around all sites she operates and has workers who patrols the city.¨ 

¨It would be a death charge if you tried to rescue Phil with only your group.¨ Tommy felt his heart sink and Wilbur rose, his face now filled with determination. 

¨You could help us!¨ Wilbur said now desperation reflected in his eyes as he pulled out a black blade.

¨All of us can use knives and guns! ¨ X went silent before turning to Tommy. 

¨We need more people to save your father and not all will make it. Do you really want this?¨ X whispered and Tommy felt conflicted as he swiveled his head to stare at Wilbur who stared back in sorrow and dread. 

He looked back at Stress, Grian and Mumbo who nodded and gave him small smiles. Tommy let out a sigh and stared up at Xisuma with a determined look. 

¨We have to, it´s my new dad after all!¨ Schlatt whooped and clapped Wilbur on the back while the Dream team let out relieved sighs. Sapnap smirked as Bad hugged Skeppy and berated the two on their new nickname Skephalo. 

¨Hey you fuckers, I'm calling a friend who is good with explosives!¨ The room went silent as Schlatt paced around and Techno also whipped out a phone and dialed a number. 

¨Ayyy Conner get Charlie on the phone will ya, I have a new job for him!¨ 

¨Hey Squid you owe me after that gunshot wound you gave me.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMYS DEATH IS CANNON AHHHHH GHOSTINNIT IS COMING TO LIFE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slime that knows how to explode things has joined

A few hours later Wilbur, Jschlatt, and Techno were talking extensively about plans to rescue Phil while the rest of the group were chatting away with other members of the Mycelium resistance.

¨Hello you fuckers!¨ Everyone turned to the hallway in surprise as a man in a neon green jacket stood in the entrance of the hallway. X looked at Schlatt who grinned and ran over, hugging the green jacket tightly. 

¨Hey Charlie!¨ 

¨Hey Schlatt.¨ 

¨Who is this Schlatt?¨ X asked hesitantly while Charlie ran over to Doc and drooled over his eye.

¨This is Charlie a work buddy! He knows everything about explosives and mechanics. ¨ Charlie saluted to X from across the room. 

¨We rest for about two days to gather supplies!¨ X yelled and everyone nodded and people started to disperse. Stress kept looking frantically down at the watch on her wrist as X moved closer where she sat next to Tommy. 

¨Tommy in thirty seconds your gonna feel like hell!¨ Tommy choked on his food and glared at Stress who hastily grabbed his cup of water and pulled out a pill bottle, wrestling with the cap. 

¨Hey what the fuck do you me-!¨ Tommy´s sentence was cut off by an overwhelming bolt of pain that flared from his leg. He let out a muffled scream and X quickly put a hilt of his knife in between his teeth. Stress poured the cup of water and the dissolving pill into his mouth that he swallowed.

The tremors slowly subsided and the pain lessened back into a throb. Tommy was relieved when X removed his knife and cleaned it off with a nearby napkin. 

¨Sorry Tommy I had to keep your mouth open for Stress to pour in the pill.¨ X said and quickly saw Tommy sag toward the table. With one hand he caught the sleeping boy by the back of his shirt.

¨I´ll take him to a spare room.¨ Wilbur and Techno reached for Tommy but slowly retracted their hands as X carried him down another hallway with Grian and Mumbo by their side.

¨Don´t worry X will keep him safe.¨ The duo whirled around and looked down at Stress who sat sipping on a glass of water. Tango picked up Tommy's almost empty tray and walked to the trash. 

¨But why should we trust your words?¨ Wilbur stated, eyeing the scalpel that was tucked neatly in her pocket. Stress let out a snort. 

¨Because all of us here are trained. We know how to fight with any weapon, poisons, knives, bombs you name it!¨

¨Also if you didn't know X is our leader and for him to get attached to Tommy so fast means something.¨ Wilbur raised his eyebrows and Techno huffed, both taking a seat next to stress. 

¨If your curious X saved Phil a long time ago. That's why he wears that helmet.¨ The cafeteria went quiet with her words and Techno squirmed in his seat. 

¨Anyway let's talk about weapons! Grian is our best sniper, Impulse and Tango are our demolition team, I´m the doctor, Doc is our scout and Scar works with the money.¨ 

¨I don't just do money I bribe people as well! ¨ A man slid next to Wilbur with a lopsided tophat and dangling monocle with bushy hair sticking out from under it.

¨Names Scar, I bribe, handle the money, and sometimes drink.¨

¨I like this guy!¨ Schlatt popped up next to Wilbur causing him to shudder and leaned back as the two shook hands. 

Charlie was talking up a storm with Tango and Impulse about what kind of tnt they use and the Dream team were eating food Stress brought over. 

Meanwhile Tommy was fast asleep with a blanket layed over him on a bed. Mumbo and Grian pulled up chairs and sat on either side with large grins. X eyed them under his helmet. 

¨You better not rope Tommy into your pranks Grian.¨ Mumbo shook his head as Grian´s smile grew bigger. 

¨Maybe.¨ He whispered as Tommy whimpered and rolled to a side. X sighed and left the room, leaving Grian and Mumbo to watch over him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho is here!

¨Should I prank him?¨ 

¨No Grian.¨

¨Can I!¨

¨No.¨ 

¨What the fuck are you two talking about.¨ Tommy rose from the bed with heavy lidded eyes and very messy hair. Grian shifted in his seat and let out a snort while Mumbo sighed and walked to a small cabinet in the room, pulling out a mirror and brush. 

¨Your hair is a mess.¨ Tommy glared at him but moved to let Mumbo sit on the bed and start combing his hair. He flinched as the man gave a small tug at the knotted lumps. Mumbo let out a sigh. 

¨I need to cut this.¨ Tommy's hands flew to his hair and he shot a withering glare at Grian who handed over scissors and started to whistle. A couple of snips later he felt his head getting lighter and watched the amount of hair on the bed grow.

Mumbo hummed and handed him a mirror and Tommy stared back at his new haircut with a growing grin. Mumbo didn't do a bad job and cut off all the knots and trimmed his hair making one side a little bit longer like Wilburs. 

¨What do you think? I´m not a professional so if-.¨ Tommy twisted around and grinned, his body leanned father then he expected and with a grunt he fell onto Mumbos chest. Mumbo looked down with raised eyebrows and a small smile while Tommy froze and looked up at his hand that held a pair of scissors that were pointed downward straight at his face. 

He could feel his breaths quicken into small gasps as he was pulled backwards into a memory. 

¨Mom can I go to work with you?¨

¨No.¨

¨Please?¨ 

¨What did I just say!¨ Tommy stood in his mothers room. She was using a pair of sharp grey scissors to cut fabric and he quickly backed away as she lurched from her seat. 

¨All you do is talk, talk, talk!¨ His mother hissed as she took a wild swing with the scissors. Tommy douged and sprinted toward the door with panic flowing through his veins. 

¨Won't you ever shut up!¨ His eyes snapped open as the scissors bit into his flesh and he stared upward into the concerned face of Mumbo who was shaking him lightly. He sat up panting and gazed around the room for any incoming attack. 

¨You ok Tommy?¨ Mumbo whispered, concerned as Tommy stared back with glazed eyes that drifted to the scissors that were tossed onto the ground. Grian moved to block his view and hastily kicked the scissors under the bed. 

He jolted back into his body and took a shuddering breath. Ignoring his trembling hands Tommy wiped his eyes and started gathering the pieces of his hair. 

¨I´ll get a bag.¨ Mumbo stood up from the bed and walked out into the hallway, leaving Grian to watch over Tommy. 

¨I was like you once y'know.¨ Tommy looked up at Grian who sat by his side scoping up hair into small piles. He said nothing as Grian kept on. 

¨My parents left me in the house and I was taken in by a small gang called the watchers.¨ Grian paused. ¨Let's just say they weren't the nicest people to disobey.¨ He let out a wet chuckle as Tommy looked at him with understanding. 

¨It looks like we both met our new families.¨ Tommy said with a small smile. Grian grinned as Mumbo reapered in the doorway holding a small plastic bag. 

¨I found it!¨ 

The room erupted with peals of unspoken laughter as Mumbo stood confused in the doorway. Once the room was clean without a blond hair in sight the trio left the room and entered the empty cafeteria. 

¨Where did everyone go?¨ Grian shrugged at Tommys question but lit up with a smile. 

¨I know that face...¨ Mumbo let out groan as the red sweatered man slowly turned to Tommy with flashing eyes and grabbed his hand, running down another hallway with Mumbo dashing behind him. 

¨Hey Grian what the fuck!¨ Grian paid no attention to his yells and slammed into a door, kicking it wide open. 

¨Welcome gents to the training room!¨ 

¨Grian why did you bring him here, he's still healing!¨ Mumbo yelled at Grian who puffed his chest proudly. 

¨To teach him to fight of course!¨ 

Tommy meanwhile was gazing around the room in awe. It was a cylinder dome with the ceiling meters above and a staircase leading toward the top. The area was spacious apart from the rows of weapons lining the walls. 

Tommy could feel another set of eyes watching from above so he slowly pulled out his knife and flicked it upward. Grian and Mumbo went silent as a shadow moved from above and caught the knife before jumping to the ground. 

¨Not bad for someone so young. You must be Tommy.¨ A man dressed like a ninja gilded forward and extended his knife that Tommy took before blocking a hit from a sword the man pulled from his back. 

With wide eyes Tommy shot panicked looks at Grian who shrugged and moved backwards, sitting on the stairs with Mumbo. 

¨It's his way of greeting people!¨ The familiar form of Tango appeared in the doorway with the grinning face of Impulse behind him. 

Stress leaned over the balcony above him and watched with worry. Meanwhile Wilbur and Techno started to shout from the sidelines. 

¨Kick his ass Tommy!¨

¨You got this kid!¨ Tommy almost rolled his eyes as the ninja kicked off the wall and pulled out a small star, flinging it at him. With a quick roll to the side he dodged it but the man threw another where it drew a small cut along his face.

Tommy could tell he was growing tired and decided to end it with a quick run at the man. Zigzagging to avoid the sharp stars he was throwing, Tommy threw a quick punch that the man dodged. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground with a small blade pressed hard against his throat. 

¨Do you yield?” Struggling to regain his breathing Tommy grinned evilly and kicked his legs upward, throwing the man off he jumped to his feet and braced one hand against the ground before pressing his knife against the ninjas throat. 

“I yield.” Tommy blinked in surprise but slowly stood and held out a hand that the ninja took. 

“You're a good fighter Tommy. Name’s Etho I’m the group's assassin.”

“Your a fucking assassin?!” Tommy shouted in glee as Etho smiled behind his mask. 

“Can you teach me!” 

“Maybe when you're older.” Tommy threw curses at Etho who let out a light laugh.

“I’m not a child asshole!” 

“Meeting time!” Everyone looked upward at the highest balcony where X stood with Charlie and Schlatt who wore grim faces. 

“Come on assholes take the stairs!” Schatt yelled but grinned as Tommy gave him the finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to, go check out my other book with Mr. Beast and Tommy! I will be making a second book that is listed in the last chapter and will be up sometime next week! (Crossover with supernatural)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424438/chapters/72283470


End file.
